


The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gem Egg Hell, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Carrying eggs and having your ship stolen aren't a good combo.





	The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this was written before Emerald episode’s aired. I wrote this for a friend who was completely smitten with Emerald during the preview. Also I have yet to watch the new episodes.

Emerald's hormones were not on her side lately, no that was an understatement. Her hormones were waging a war against her sanity. The physical changes were something she could just BARELY manage, not being able to fit into her favourite uniform drove her up the wall, but it was a far cry from what it was doing to her emotionally. 

Emerald couldn't act normal for any situation. Everything was met with either her sobbing her eye out or her becoming so enraged her angry could rival that of a ruby or an agate. She was just so on edge with everything, the smallest thing set her off to easily nowadays.

With an annoyed huff Emerald plopped her pregnant ass on her chair. Her eye scanning all the screens before her. Emerald was not one to just sit around and do nothing, though in her condition there was little she could do. 

She scowled as she scrolled through all the data. Everything appeared to be in perfect order and nothing needed her attention right away. Normally this would be good news, but not for Emerald. This just meant she would be bored out of her mind! 

"Damn it..." she grumbled to herself and shut the screen before her off. No desk work to do meant she had no other way to kill time! 

"P-permission to speak?" her pearl requested meekly.

"If you must." Emerald grumbled, not even looking at the pearl's general direction. 

"Might... might I suggest taking your s-ship out for a ride?" she suggested.  "You can still r-ride through the cosmos... Even if your pregnant."

Emerald's eye lit up at the suggestion. Finally! Something she could manage to do! A ride amongst the stars sounded utterly delightful! And it has been awhile since she taken her fastest and not to mention favourite ship out for a drive! A perfect way to creased her boredom since she had lots of spare time on her hands! 

"That's a dandy suggestion, pearl." Emerald mused, already finding herself more and more eager to get into her ship. 

"T-thank you." her pearl bowed and resumed her usual straight stance.

Emerald hummed a tuneless melody as she pulled up a screen. On said screen was a peridot, who was typically in charge of keeping watch over the ships when they were not in use.

"Greetings Emerald, I trust things had been well for you in your condition?" the peridot spoke.

"All is well, but I have not called for idle conversations. I have called to have my ship taken out of storage and take it on a ride." Emerald stated. 

"Uhh... About that."

Immediately Emerald tensed. Her ship was her baby! Aside from these eggs of course.

"I swear if you got a single scratch on my ship..." she warned, clenching her fists.

"N-no! It's nothing like that!" the peridot quickly reassured.

"Then what is it?!"  she demanded, the very thought of something happening to her darling ship enraged her to no end. 

"Uhh...." the peridot summoned a napkin and dabbed at the beads of sweat dripping down from her forehead. "You recall the off colours that we have been getting reports of?"

"What do they have to do with my ship?!" Emerald asked.

"You see... they kind of..." she twiddled her thumbs. "They sort of stoled it..."

It took a few seconds for Emerald to process what the peridot had told her. A bunch of lowlife, misshapen, broken, damaged, off colour mistakes stole her most prized ship?! 

"What?!" Emerald barked, glaring at the other gem with her eye. "How?!"

"T-they caught us off guard!" she cried out. 

"Where are they?!" Emerald demanded. 

"T-they're already somewhere pass the milky way and-"

That was all Emerald needed to hear, she closed the screen and stood up. "Pearl!" she ordered.

"Y-yes, ma'am?"

"Prepare a ship! I'm going hunting for off coloureds!" Emerald hissed. Pregnant or not, no one stoled her dear ship and got away with it! Especially a group of mistakes!

....

"Oh! I had a vision!" Padparadscha announced. "We will be in a heated chase across the galaxy with a heavily pregnant Emerald!" she explained. "How thrilling!" Padparadscha added with a cheerful giggle.

The Rutile twins just shook their heads as they assisted in trying to get Emerald off their trail.

"I mean I get that's she's trying to kidnap us but... Like, she's pregnant." the left head of the Rutile twins spoke up.

"Must... Be... Hormones." Fluorite spoke up. "And...The...Fact...We...Stole... Her... Best... Ship... Not.... A .... Good.... Combination."

"Uhh, we can worry about that later." Lars said, now officially the leader of their little ragtag group. "For now let's focus on escaping before we let messing with a pregnant gem get to us."


End file.
